Operation Dramione
by Lady Shadow Walker
Summary: In fifth year both Draco and Hermione are lonely, but are doing nothing to keep themselves from staying lonely. The Weasley twins are bored, and decide to see if they can do something to keep the two from being forever alone. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: I decided to write a Dramione one-shot. This is only my second story with Dramione in it. I would love to hear what you think! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other content.**

Hermione Granger sat at a table in the vast library. She had a large stack of books beside her, and the rest of the table was covered in more books that were open. The quill in her hand was moving rapidly across the piece of parchment in front of her.

She sighed slightly to herself as she wrote. Her hand was getting sore and she was sleepy, but she needed to continue. She glanced up from her work, and noticed that there was a couple a few seats away that were snogging each other. Hermione's nose wrinkled in disgust. She hated public display of affection.

Hermione frowned slightly to herself. She was lonely, though. A part of her wished that she had a boyfriend. She had dated before, of course, but none of the relationships had lasted long. She did not have time to date. She was too busy doing school assignments and trying to keep Harry and Ron out of trouble. She shook the thoughts from her mind, and continued with her work in front of her.

It was her fifth year in Hogwarts, and she was desperately trying to finish Umbridge's class assignment. She wanted it to be perfect. She had a feeling that Umbridge wanted Ron and her in detention. Umbridge had always looked at Harry with an infuriating smile on her face, but she had started looking at Ron, as well as her, with that same smile.

Hermione already knew what happened in Umbridge's detentions, and she had no intention to get one.

She continued to write furiously on the parchment.

…

"I'm bored!" Fred Weasley exclaimed. He was sitting at a table in the library trying to avoid Umbridge. George was sitting beside him, looking just as bored as he was. They were in the library, because Umbridge had taken to looking for anything to get them into trouble for. The only place that she would never look to find them was the library. So off to the library they went!

"I am too," George agreed. "What do you think we should do?" he asked his twin. George had, at some point, gotten some books on pranking to see if he could get any ideas, but so far he could not find anything good or get any ideas.

Fred frowned thoughtfully. He was out of good ideas. He looked around the library, hoping for a sudden spark of inspiration. He saw that the librarian was fussing over a piece of parchment on her desk. He let his eyes continue to wander. There were a few people scattered around the library doing work or even doing exactly what they were doing: hiding from Umbridge.

Amongst the students Fred saw Hermione Granger. Her nose was practically touching her parchment, and her hair was a bigger mess than usual from running her hand through it. Fred saw that about three guys were watching her with slightly glazed expressions. He got a slight smirk on his face as he realized that Hermione did not even seem to notice.

"You're smirking," George commented. "You have an idea don't you?"

Fred turned to his twin still smirking. He nodded slightly, and gestured for George to get closer so he could whisper his idea.

…

Draco Malfoy glared at everyone who he passed by. He was in a horrible mood, and nothing was making him feel better. His father had sent him a letter telling him that over the summer he was to get the Dark Mark. If he had been told that a few years ago he would have been smug. He would have walked around the school smirking at everyone. He would have tormented muggle-borns more than ever.

But, it was not a few years ago. No, it was his fifth year. He had doubted his beliefs for years, but he was careful to make it seem as if he was still clinging strongly to the belief that he had grown up with.

He had gone to school with muggle-borns for years, but they did not seem all that different than him. In fact, some of them were even better at magic than him. He could not see exactly why they were looked down upon by most purebloods.

It took until the beginning of his third year for Draco to admit to himself that his parents were wrong. They had been misguided by their parents, and he had been misguided by them for many years. He just wanted for the Dark Lord to perish so that he could have a carefree life. He did not care that much about the muggles, but he was slightly selfish, and did not want to have to worry about the so called 'Lord'.

How could he not be at least a little selfish with his upbringing? He did not want to serve the maniac that fancied himself as a ruler.

He did not have the courage to try to take part in the Dark Lord's downfall, though. He wanted to, but he did not have the courage to do it. He would be in the same house as the raving lunatic for months – maybe even years! He could not risk it. Besides, Snape was spying on the Order, so he could not join without Snape knowing, and by extension, the Dark Lord knowing. A part of him wished that Snape was actually on the light side, but he doubted it. The chances were to slim.

So, he was stuck with trying to figure out a way to get out of having the Dark Mark branded into his skin. He knew that it was of no use, though. There was no way to get out of it.

Draco looked up from his thoughts when he noticed where he was. He had unconsciously headed to the library. He shrugged to himself, and walked to a table. He grabbed a book off of a shelf, and put it on the table as he sat down. He opened the book, but did not read it.

He looked around the library, and noticed that an abnormally large amount of people were scattered around. He smirked slightly to himself as he realized that they were probably hiding from the toad-like woman, Umbridge. He did not blame them, though. She really was foul. She did not bother any of the Slytherins, though, but she seemed to be targeting all of the Gryffindors.

Draco turned his attention to one of the only people in the library that were actually working: Hermione Granger. Her hair was a mess and she had a speck of ink on her chin, but to Draco she still looked beautiful. He immediately shook the idea from his head. He could not think of her like that. He was going to become a Death Eater. He could not afford to let anyone know that he thought she was gorgeous.

Sure, her hair was bushy, and she never wore makeup or anything else to attempt to make herself more pretty, but he did not care. He actually admired her because of that. She did not care what people thought of her, which was a feat that Draco doubted he would ever be able to do.

She was one of the only girls in the school who did not throw herself at his feet, and he had to admit that he liked that. She had actual standards about who she would date, and she was not the type to cheat on someone, or to take anyone messing with her. She had proved that when she hit him in third year.

Draco could imagine spending the rest of his life with someone like her. He immediately shook his head at himself. He was an idiot sometimes. He could never be with someone like that- they would be in danger. And his parents would want him to marry a high-status pureblood. Someone who would do everything he wanted, and never argue. But Draco did not want someone like that.

He realized that he had been staring at Hermione for a while, and quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

He gulped as he saw the Weasley twins smirking at him as they looked between Hermione and him. They knew that he was staring at her…

He grabbed his things, and left the library quickly.

…

Hours later, Hermione looked up from her work. There were only three people left in the library other than her. One was a Ravenclaw seventh year, and the other two were the Weasley twins. Both twins were smirking at her knowingly, and it made her nervous. They had mischievous smiles on their faces which suggested that they were planning something.

Hermione realized that it was close to curfew, so she gathered her things. As she left the library she did not miss how the twins watched her, or how as soon as she stepped out of the doors they turned to each other and started to whisper.

Hermione quickly went to Gryffindor tower, shaking the strange behavior out of her head.

…

The next day Hermione was in the library again. It held much less people that day, because it was sunny outside, but Hermione wanted to finish her Charms essay. She sat down, and pulled out her ink and quill. She was just finishing it, when a crash sounded outside of the library doors.

Hermione looked up confused. Her questions were answered in the next second, however, as the Weasley twins ran inside with an angry Umbridge behind them. They ran by her table, and her ink fell onto the floor, getting ink everywhere. Umbridge finally caught the twins, as Hermione cleaned the ink off of the floor.

Umbridge looked at her, and smiled annoyingly. "No magic in the library, Miss Granger. Detention with me tonight."

Hermione looked at her shocked. _No! _She had been trying so hard to not get a detention. She did not want to have to use that vile blood quill that needed to be destroyed. She was busy looking at Umbridge shocked, when someone laughed a few tables away from her. Hermione turned, and saw Draco Malfoy chuckling to himself.

"Is something funny, Mr. Malfoy?" Umbridge asked him.

"Just how you act like your better than anyone else, even though your just an ugly toad," Draco said before clamping his hand over his mouth. It seemed that he did not mean to say that. His hand left his mouth on its own accord, and he began to talk again, "You are the worst D.A.D.A teacher we've ever had. Even that idiot, Quirell, was better than you." His eyes widened as he said this, and he clamped his hand over his mouth again.

Umbridge looked at him shocked. "Detention with me, Mr. Malfoy. Tonight."

Fred and George high fived after he got detention, and Umbridge turned on them. "You two will be joining them!"

They did not seem to mind that much, so they left the library with Umbridge following them to make sure they did not do something that she considered trouble.

Draco Malfoy ran out of the library with his hand still clamped over his mouth. Hermione had a strange suspicion that he was under the effects of a potion (probably from Fred and George), but if it got him detention, she did not care that much. He needed to get detention for calling her that horrible name for so many years, and for tormenting Harry, Ron, and herself.

She frowned. She had detention as well. She was going to have to use those dreadful blood quills. Her mood that was quickly getting worse dwindled even more when she realized that Malfoy would probably manage to just get detention with Snape. Her frown deepened at this realization, and she finished her essay before going back to Gryffindor's common room.

…

Later that night, Hermione headed to Umbridge's office. She already felt sick to her stomach thinking about the blood quills that she would have to use. She hoped that the detention would go quickly, but she knew that it would probably seem like an eternity.

Hermione knocked on Umbridges door, already wanting to bolt, but she was a Gryffindor. They were not cowards! ….And she would just get into more trouble by running.

Umbridge eventually opened the door, and frowned at her. "Your detention will be with Proffesor Snape. I have business to attend to," she said looking sad that she could not be the one to supervise the detention. She looked like she really wanted to use those evil blood quills on her. Sadistic toad.

Hermione nodded, before heading to the dungeons. She was already cheering up. Sure Snape was horrible, and completely unfair, but he was a bucket full of daisies and sunshine compared to Umbridge's horribleness.

When she got into the dungeon she saw that Fred, George, and Malfoy were already waiting outside of the door to Snape's classroom. She awkwardly stood beside them, while Fred and George grinned mischievously at her. Malfoy was glaring at a wall.

Several minutes later, Snape opened the door with a bang. He glared at the students and gestured for them to come in after taking their wands.

Malfoy immediately started talking to the Potion's Master, "I was under the effect of a potion or spell, Professor! I did not mean to say anything I said to her," he said trying to get out of detention.

Snape scowled at him. "Be that as it may, Mr. Malfoy, you must attend this detention. Professor _Umbridge_ insists," he said in his silky voice, clearly showing his dislike for the D.A.D.A teacher. Draco frowned and walked to a desk before sitting down.

Hermione also made her way to a desk, but on the opposite side of the room from the Slytherin. Fred and George sat right in between the two, and smirked between them. Hermione realized that she was not the only one unnerved by their smirks. Malfoy looked between both of them with narrowed eyes.

"You are to clean out the potion supplies and clean out all of the cauldrons," Snape told them from in his chair, behind his desk. He looked at them all carefully, making sure that none of them were going to try to escape. Apparently he had had issues with that happening in the past. With the way that the twins were smirking at each other Hermione had a feeling that they had been the ones to attempt to escape.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them, and she walked towards the potion storage closet. She walked in and looked at the many potion ingredients in the large closet. She sighed. _Where to start?_

She was still wondering where to start when a scowling Draco Malfoy was pushed into the large closet with her. A flash of red hair told her that the Weasley twins had probably been the ones to shove him in the closet with her. He glared at the ingredients before sighing. He reluctantly turned to Hermione. "Okay, I want to get out of here as soon as possible, and I'm going to assume that you do too. So let's just be civil for a while so that I can go to sleep before two in the morning and you can do whatever it is that Gryffindor's do with their time," he said.

Hermione blinked at him. _What? _She was beyond confused. Draco Malfoy, the person who tormented her for years, just told her that they were going to be civil with each other during their detention. She was not going to complain, though. She could get some time to work on her Tranfiguration essay…..

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll do the right side, and you do the left," he told her.

Hermione started to get annoyed that she was getting ordered around, but she held her tongue. If he willing to be civil so that they could get the detention over with then she was not going to start an argument. She went to work on the left side of the closet.

…

Almost one hour later Malfoy and Hermione were almost done with the storage closet. The both were getting tired, though. They had not spoken to each other, and Hermione was starting to get bored. Just when she could not think that anything could possibly happen to cure her of her boredom, a loud noise came from inside the classroom.

Malfoy and Hermione both looked up from their work towards the classroom. The both looked at each other confused, before they both went to see what the commotion was about. When they entered the room Hermione could only blink in shock.

Fred and George had an empty vial with residue from a purple potion in it, and sitting two feet in front of them was Snape. He was smiling! When he saw the two bewildered students in the doorway he jumped up. "Hello! How are you two doing?" he asked them grinning.

"Errr…." Draco began, "Are you alright, Professor?" he asked cautiously. It seemed that the Weasley twins had snuck a potion into the goblet of pumpkin juice on his desk.

"Absolutely perfect, Mr. Malfoy! I am positively radiant!"

Hermione looked at him in horror, much like Malfoy was doing. The twins beamed behind the Potion Master's back. Whatever they had wanted to happen had apparently taken place.

Snape looked between the two teenagers faces. "Are you two dating? You would make a lovely couple!"

Hermione looked at Snape with wide eyes. _What is happening? _

"No! We're not!" Malfoy quickly exclaimed.

Hermione felt slightly hurt. Was she really that horrible? She did not think that she was as ugly as to make him so quickly deny that he would ever date her. But he was all about blood purity Hermione realized. He did not see her as anything other than a filthy mudblood. He would never consider dating her….

_Wait!_ Why was she even thinking about whether or not he would date her? He was the person who had tormented her for years! _But he had not been as bad lately…. He was still horrible though! _Hermione told herself. _He is handsome… No! I cannot think like this! _She scolded herself. She did not like Draco Malfoy!

Snape looked between the two, and frowned. "But you two would be a perfect couple!"

Malfoy and Hermione quickly shook their heads. Snape's frown deepened. His eyes suddenly lit up with an idea.

_Oh no, _Hermione thought before Snape grabbed Malfoy and her by their arms. He tugged them along behind them, out of the classroom. Fred and George eagerly followed, wanting to see the full effects of the potion they had used on the man.

Snape continued to tug them along up several flights of stairs. He finally stopped in front of a door that appeared after walking in front of it several times and nodded to himself. He let go of the two teens, and opened the door. He once again grabbed them before pushing them inside, and they turned just in time to see a smiling Snape close the door with the Weasley twins grinning behind him.

Hermione looked at the closed door as Malfoy tried to pull it open. It was no use. It was locked, and they were stuck. Hermione heard Snape's cheery voice from the other side of the door, "I'll let you two out in the morning! Until then no one will know you're here!"

Malfoy and Hermione looked at each other in terror. They could hear Fred and George sniggering outside the door. They then heard footsteps as the three left the door. It sounded like Snape was headed for the dungeon while the twins were headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione continued to stare horrified at Malfoy. "We're stuck in here," she mumbled the obvious. Malfoy numbly nodded his head. Hermione gulped and turned her eyes to look at where she would be stuck for the night.

The room looked comfortable. There were beanbags scattered around the floor, and there was a single bed pushed to one side. What looked like a door to a bathroom was on one wall, and there was a loveseat in front of a fireplace. The room seemed to be strange to find in the castle, but Hermione realized something, "This is the Room of Requirement!"

"Does it matter what the room is called?" Malfoy asked from where he had plopped down on the couch.

"I guess not," Hermione sighed as she sat next to him. Malfoy looked at her strangely, but did not comment on where she decided to sit. After sitting for a few minutes silently she awkwardly tried to start a conversation, "So, ah, nice weather we've been having?"

Malfoy snorted slightly at her horrible attempt at starting a conversation. "Is it? It's been raining for weeks."

Hermione nodded. "Well it could be worse, I suppose," she said.

"How so?" he asked with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well…. It could be hailing, and there could be tornados, or, or something," she finished lamely.

Malfoy just nodded slightly. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while before he spoke up, "Do you think that Umbridge will leave anytime soon?"

Hermione frowned. "I doubt it. The ministry sent her to keep people from believing that Voldemort is back, so she'll probably until they see that he is back," she mused.

Malfoy flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself," she told him.

Malfoy shrugged. "I wonder where Dumbledore disappeared to?" he asked.

"There's no telling with him. He might have left Earth for all we know."

And that was how they started to get into a conversation.

…

Several hours later they were still locked in the room talking.

"Malfoy, when do -" Hermione began to ask.

"Call me Draco," he requested. At some point they had both turned closer to each other to talk.

"Oh, okay," she said shocked. "Then you call me Hermione."

"Will do, Hermione," he told her. She looked at him slightly shocked. They had been talking about this and that for hours, and had realized that he was not that bad. Sure, he had a strange sense of humor, but really, he was not too bad. Hermione had gotten to know him in the time that she had been locked up with him, and she had to admit that she had started to wonder if they were going to continue to talk – be friends, if you could call them that – when they got out of the situation. Malfoy – _Draco _– saying that made her think that maybe they could possibly be friends.

He was smart like her, and they seemed to have things in common, including their opinions on many things. He really was not as much of a git as he made himself look like. He actually could be quite nice to be around when every word out of his mouth was not an insult.

Hermione felt herself looking at him, and could not help but think about how nice he looked. His hair was not jelled back, like it had been for the first couple of years at Hogwarts, and she had to admit that he looked good with it falling slightly above his eyes. His eyes were not the grey they seemed to be at a distance, but rather had many icy blue specks in them. His skin was pale, and he was well toned from playing Quidditch for years. He was very handsome.

She was shook out of her thoughts when she realized that they were getting closer to each other. She did not have time to think before their lips connected. She had heard people go on about feeling a spark when they kissed someone, and before Hermione thought that they were being ridiculous. But now….. Hermione realized that they were right. She felt sparks, and she felt like electricity was running through her veins.

After a minute they both pulled back to catch their breaths. Draco was slightly flushed, and Hermione guessed that she probably did not look any better.

Draco suddenly froze looking like a deer caught in headlights. "My father is going to kill me! I just had to start falling for a muggle-born! What was I thinking?!"

Hermione watched him with wide eyes. She could tell that he was going to continue to rant for a while. Her eyes seemed to widen even more as she registered what he said. He was falling for her! She tugged him back towards her and pressed her lips to his. He tensed for a second before kissing her back.

"I'm falling for you too," Hermione told him honestly. She honestly had been falling for him for a while, but had been ignoring her feelings. Before she had thought that he was just a stuck up boy who thought that he was better than everyone else, but now she realized that he was different.

Draco looked conflicted. "But my father will try to kill you. You'll be in danger if I was in a relationship with you!"

"I'm already in danger! I'm best friends with Harry Potter! If your father does not try to kill me then Voldemort will!" she reminded him.

Draco flinched as he heard the Dark Lord's name. He got a haunted look in his eyes. He looked at her with fearful eyes. "But I have to join him! I have no choice but to eventually join him," he said looking at his mark-free left forearm looking ready to cry.

Hermione thought of the evil mark that might soon be imprinted in his skin, and felt slightly sick. She took a deep breath and looked up at Draco. "Do you want to become a Death Eater?"

"No," he said, and a tear fell down his face that she knew he would never admit ever fell.

Hermione pulled him into a hug. She was not used to the Malfoy heir looking so vulnerable. He had looked like a frightened child. "I don't care then! As long as you do not do it by choice! When Harry wins this war – which I believe he can – you can get out of this. You could even help spy on him so that you cannot be sent to Azkaban," she told him.

"Would that work? Would the Order accept me?" he asked in to her neck.

"Probably. You just need to talk to Dumbledore about it. I'm sure he would be delighted to know that there is one less Death Eater to worry about!" Hermione told him.

He pulled out of the hug slightly. His tears had stopped, and he had a determined look on his face. "Okay. As soon as we are out of here I'll send a letter to him to tell him about what is going to happen," he said. "But in the meantime will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?" he asked looking at her hopefully.

Hermione nodded and kissed him. She did not care about the consequences. They could deal with them later. She then leaned on his shoulder with a yawn. "It's late," she observed. "We should go to sleep."

Draco nodded slightly, and pulled her closer before leaning his head onto hers. Hermione smiled contently before she drifted to sleep.

…

The sleeping couple was awoken by the door slamming open, and an angry Snape storming in. The Weasley twins were running after him, and the potion seemed to have worn off.

Snape gaped at the sight of the two of them curled up on the couch together. The couple sleepily rubbed their eyes. Fred and George grinned at them and discreetly high fived.

"What is going on here? Are you two dating?" Snape demanded. Seeing their guilty looks, Snape glared and quickly left the room. The Weasley twins were practically skipping as the left the room trying to get away without punishment for putting Snape under the effects of a potion, but the Potion Master would not have that. "You two! With me!" he yelled at them, and they reluctantly started to skip after him.

Hermione and Draco just blinked at each other sleepily.

…

"Draco!" Hermione called to her fiancé. "Dinner's ready!"

A minute later Draco strolled into the room and kissed his fiancé before sitting next her at the table.

They ate contently, and smiled at each other every once in a while. Hermione looked at the man fondly, "Aren't you glad that you decided to spy on those Death Eaters all those years ago?"

"Yes. Now that the war is over we can finally get married," he told her getting ready to complain for having to wait so long.

"One more day," Hermione grinned keeping him from complaining about how long it took for them to finally get married.

"One more day," he agreed. "You'll be stuck with me forever!" he teased.

Hermione was about to respond, but the fireplace roared and two mischievous pranksters came out.

Fred and George grinned at them.

"What do you reckon? Did our mission work?" Fred asked his twin.

"It would appear so!" George said.

Hermione looked between them confused. The twins only visited them every once in a while, and it was slightly strange for them to randomly show up at their house the day before their wedding. "What mission?" Hermione asked them.

"Our mission to get you two together," the twins chorused.

Draco and Hermione exchanged looks. Hermione looked at them curiously. "You planned for us to end up together?" she asked.

"Yes," they said. "We gave that potion to Snape so that he would feel a need to put people together," the redheads told them. Hermione looked at them impressed with their abilities, because she was almost positive that they had invented the potion. Draco rolled his eyes at his fiancé.

"Goodbye!" Fred started.

"And a happy marriage!" George finished.

"Bye," Hermione told them, and elbowed Draco when it seemed like he would not tell them bye.

"Fine," he grumbled, "Bye you two!" he said in an obviously fake enthusiastic voice. The twins just grinned before disappearing into the fire place.

…

"Well, are work is done," Fred grinned as he flopped down on the couch in their flat above WWW. He propped his legs up on the table in front of him, and folded his arms behind his head.

"After six years since that day in the room of requirement." George nodded as he sat down in a similar way. He smiled and leaned back. Both twins looked at each other with a slight smirk.

"Operation Dramione is completed!"

**A/N: I hope you like it, and that it did not turn out horribly. I read over it, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. If there are feel free to point them out to me.**


End file.
